The Feeling
by Munssi
Summary: Jika memang Tuhan mengijinkan kau dan aku maka akan melangkah bersama menyusuri jalan ini. Sasuke-Hinata.


**The Feeling**

 **Oleh**

 **Munssi**

 **Sasuke Uchiha : Kau**

 **Hinata Hyuuga : Aku**

 **Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita milik saya seutuhnya**

 **Happy Reading**

Aku dan kau berjalan di lain sisi dengan langkah yang sama. Beriringan menatap lurus ke depan dalam waktu panjang. Namun ada saat aku berhenti menatap ke depan dan melihat sisi di mana kau berada. Seterusnya aku hanya menatap ke samping melihatmu yang terus menatap depan. Langkahmu tegas dan mata itu tak sedikitpun goyah untuk tetap melihat depan. Ada kalanya aku bertanya dan berharap, apakah kau tidak ada keinginan melihat ke arah sisi dimana aku berada? Namun sejauh ini kita melangkah bersama. Hanya aku yang menatap ke samping. Tak apa. Aku tetap bisa tersenyum meski hanya melihatmu dari sisi jauh.

Kita sudah berjalan dan melewati jalan yang sama dari setengah waktu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kau masih berada di sisi nun jauh di sana dan aku masih berjalan melihat ke samping, melihatmu. Sesekali aku mencoba menyeberang untuk berjalan di sisi yang lebih dekat denganmu. Namun aku ragu di tengah jalan. Kau memang tidak pernah melihat ke samping. Namun aku memahami tatapanmu ke depan kali ini berbeda. Kau menyadari ada aku di sisi yang lain. Dan kau tidak menginginkan aku untuk menyeberang ke sana. Maka aku menyadari aku tidak bisa berjalan beriringan di sisi yang dekat. Aku berjalan mundur dan kembali menyamai langkamu di sisi yang jauh. Penolakan satu kali, tidak bisa membuatku sadar dengan cepat.

Hatiku besi. Kakiku keras. Otakku batu. Maka kau harus cukup tenaga untuk membuatku sadar akan keinginanmu itu. Seiring langkah lebih jauh. Aku menyadari bahwa langkah kita bersama telah mengubah semuanya. Aku bertanya dari jauh 'apa kau penyebab berubahnya kata tertarik menjadi suka?' namun kau diam. Aku hanya tersenyum memandangmu. Ingat hatiku besi. Aku masih terus bertanya. Berkali-kali hingga aku menemukan jawabannya sendiri tanpa kau membuka suara. Tidakkah kau ingin tahu darimana aku bisa menemukan jawabannya? Aku belajar dari waktu. Waktu yang sama lamanya dengan berjalan bersamamu. Maka selama itu aku telah menyukaimu.

Hatiku bergetar saat ingin mencoba menyeberang lagi ke arahmu. Kau tahu kala itu hati, kaki dan mataku dipenuhi keyakinan tentang aku dan kau bisa berjalan bersama di sisi lebih dekat jika kalau aku mendekat lagi perlahan. Namun, hati besiku retak hanya karena kau diam saat jarak kaki kita tinggalah selangkah. Mata itu tetap menatap jauh ke depan. Maka aku berbalik dengan bertanya apa yang kau lihat di depan sana? Kali ini aku hanya ingin bertanya tak mengharapkan jawaban darimu. Aku menyadari satu hal lagi karena menyeberang ke arahmu, kau tidak peduli apapun tentangku. Benar begitu? meski kenyataan di depan mata pahit dan selagi kau belum pernah mengatakannya langsung aku mencoba untuk bertahan berjalan di sisimu.

Jalan ini hanya kita yang lalui. Sunyi tapi tak mencengkam. Kau tahu ? karena lamanya berjalan bersamamu aku bahagia bahkan hanya mendengar suara langkahmu. Menggelikan.

Menyukaimu mengajarkan aku untuk tidak berharap terlalu tinggi. Tetapi apakah untuk mendengar suaramu juga harapan yang tinggi? Itu harapanku sekarang. Tak banyak dan sangat mudah. Namun sampai saat ini kau terus diam tanpa suara. Aku hanya bisa menunggu.

Ada saat satu waktu aku memanggil namamu pelan, lirih dan berakhir tertelan suara hujan sore hari. Aku memanggilmu sekali dan tak pernah kulakukan lagi. Keberanianku terkikis. Aku memilih jalan untuk diam melihat, dan menunggumu untuk sadar aku ada di sisi lain jalanmu.

Kita sudah melalui banyak jalan dan waktu. Hati, kaki dan otakku mulai merasa lelah. Sesekali aku tersadar, pingsan, lalu bangun lagi dan berlari mengejar langkahmu. Terus seperti itu sampai aku merasa sudah sampai tujuanku berjalan sejauh ini. Aku berhenti menyamai langkahmu. Waktu memberitahu sesuatu padaku untuk berhenti dan melepaskan kau berjalan tanpa aku di sisi yang jauh. Cukup aku berjalan dan melihat punggung itu dari belakang.

aku benci namun suka pada kenyataan yang kau buat. Bagaimana aku harus memilih ketika kau menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku barang sebentar? Mulai lari menyamai langkahmu lagi atau tetap di belakang tak tergoda pada harapan semu darimu. Kenapa di saat aku ingin berhenti kau malah memberikan tatapan itu? Jadi, karena aku menyukaimu aku kembali akan lari menyamai langkahmu. Tapi lagi-lagi kau membuat sayap di punggungku patah hanya dengan sikap tak pedulimu itu.

Aku berjalan pelan sembari memahami sosokmu dari belakang. Tatapan itu boleh aku artikan tidak ada arti apapun. Tapi aku yang menanggapi berlebihan. Mungkin bisa jadi kau merasa ada yang hilang dan sadar bahwa aku menyerah. Bukan tatapan harapan seperti yang ada dipikiranku. Maka aku memutuskan untuk di belakangmu. Aku tak sepenuhnya menyerah. Aku hanya menyerahkan pada Tuhan. Jika memang aku diijinkan untuk berjalan di sampingmu maka entah bagaimana caranya Tuhan akan membuatmu menyeberang dan mulai menyamai langkah denganku.

Maka aku hanya akan menyambutnya dengan genggaman tangan yang erat.

Selesai.

Dapet inspirasi ketika dengerin lagu india. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca sampai akhir. Kritik saran di terima dengan senang hati.

Munssi


End file.
